1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pivotable dolly for securedly holding a heavy rectangular construction member during its preparation, transportation and attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of dollies have been developed in the past for use in the construction trade. Conventional dollies consist of an L-shaped support member with a pair of wheels at the apex of the L. While such dollies can transport heavy articles of construction from one area to another, these dollies do not securedly hold the articles of construction during such transit and, in particular, do not securedly hold the article when in either a horizontal or a vertical position.
During the construction of buildings it is often necessary to hold rectangular construction articles, such as windows, panels and doors, in both horizontal and vertical positions to permit workmen to prepare and finally attach the window, panel or door in its intended position. In normal circumstances, several workmen are required to move heavy rectangular construction articles during their preparation and attachment. Often the articles must be held at a selected vertical level while being attached in place. Due to the high cost of labor, the preparation and hanging of such articles is expensive.
There is, therefore, substantial need for a dolly which will permit a single workman not only to transport heavy rectangular members from place to place but also to hold them securedly in position for preparation and attachment.
In particular, the hanging of heavy doors, such as fire doors, has conventionally required the attention of two or more workmen. The door must be transported to the place of preparation and then be securedly held in a horizontal position to permit the planing and chiseling of the door and the attachment of the hinge plates. Next, the door must be transported to the door jamb and lifted into position. Finally, the door must be hung by placing the hinge bolts through the hinge plates attached to the door and the jamb. Conventional dollies do not permit a single workman to perform these operations.